Real Life Legends
by ThornsHaveRoses
Summary: What do other Hunters say about Sam and Dean Winchester? I mean, the brothers are practically legends. This is another hunters POV of hearing the stories that are told about them in hunting circles, and also a chance meeting with the boys when he gets in over his head on a hunt. Rated T for a couple curse words. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is another hunters POV of what might be said about the Winchesters in hunting circles. Because, let's face it, they are kind of legends. I love stories like this and search obsessively for them, and thought I'd try my hand at it. It will be 3 chapters long. This first chapter is a bit fuzzy on the time line, but I did that on purpose. Technically the events in this chapter take place before Bobby dies, but it's also kind of a hunter reminiscing so it can really take place whenever.

Edited on 02/23/19

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe my OC Austin.

Real Life Legends

By: ThornsHaveRoses

Austin had been a Hunter for about two years when he first heard the stories. He got in the usual way - his sister had been murdered one night, and no matter what the police and the forensics said, he had been the one to walk in on her mutilated body. He'd seen the inhuman destruction of his little sister, the person he'd loved most in the world. And he'd seen the hideous monster that had been crouched over her... feeding.

A mission for revenge had led him all sorts of places - to psychics and dreamwalkers and spirit-talkers and mediums, then to hunting stores and libraries and dusty old books that told him things he'd didn't want to believe. Then, finely, a bar called the Roadhouse, where he'd had his questions answered, and he'd finely got his revenge not long after. But the Roadhouse was were his eyes were truly opened to a world much bigger then he'd thought.

After that, Austin hunted all manner of things. After his sisters' murder had been avenged, he'd hunted ghosts and werewolves, a shifter or two, even a powerful Wendigo once - but he'd had help with that. He'd stumbled into this whole community of people fighting this dark battle unknown to the public. The Roadhouse was common meeting ground, and he tried to stop in every 6 months or so, but there were other Hunter hangouts he discovered after a while. A bar down in Maine, and a motel in California, and these other Hunters were like a sort of family. A badly-dressed, often crude, rough and scarred family, but still.

And the stories they told. Those first few years, they seemed crazy, that anyone had tackled that and lived. But he soon found out that Hunters never exaggerated their stories. It was like an unspoken code, because one day anothers life might depend on that information that you'd shared over a beer. Austin was only twenty-four when he first heard of 'The Winchesters'. Their name was spoken almost reventatly, and he immediately realised they were more then the average hunter.

The first few stories were about how The Winchesters (because that's what they were always referred to as) had tackled some serious shit. Aparently one of them had a girlfriend that was murdered. Rumor said burned alive even, and Austin cringed in horror hearing that. There was talk that one had died, but turns out it was just a shifter. Their old man got killed, and apparently he'd been a force to be reckoned with. Heard that John had had his sons hunting before they were old enough to drive. Then there was talk of demons. Austin was still new enough he'd never encountered a demon, but he guessed about four years ago, The Winchesters had opened Hell's Gate (it was never specified if it was an accident or on purpose) and they'd spent the better part of a year cleaning up a demon infestation the likes of which these seasoned hunters had never seen before.

But the thing was, it was barely enough to peak Austins curiosity. Demons weren't his thing. But really, he was only just beginning be to realise that there was bigger stuff out there, and his ganking a few vamps and an evil spirit, well that was small potatoes.

Not to long after that he was catching up with a few guys over drinks, and after Darren had had a few beers in him, he made some crack about The Winchesters and he spoke a little loudly, because that had a women from the bar turning around and giving him a glare. "Try not to speak ill of the dead, Darren Pete." She said.

"Dead?" Darren said "Magnolia, honey, what you talking about?"

That's when Austin learned that one of The Winchesters had gone to Hell. Magnolia had heard it from a guy named Bobby, and around hunters, he knows just about everything. Now the thought of one of their own going to Hell, that sobers up a group of hunters pretty darn quick, but not quite a year later, in the same bar, Magnolia said The Winchester boy was back. Again, she cited this Bobby as her source, and no one argued it.

Austin had heard of Bobby Singer off and on for about five years before he actually spoke to him. On the phone, of course and what he'd been expecting he wasn't quite sure, but it sure wasn't this gruff, foul-mouthed old man. But he got used to Bobby, as every one of them had - he was an invaluable source if knowledge. He was the guy you called when you were up shit's creek without a prayer. When you were stuck and needed a hand, he had a whole list of contacts he could call on. If Bobby Singer said it, you could damn well take it to the bank.

Anyways, Austin was always listening to other hunters stories. And over the years, he got so he had his own to tell, and still every time The Winchesters were spoke of, it was something unbelievable. After a while, those boys picked up a sidekick. No one was quite sure who or what the man in the tan trench coat was, but he was famous because if his mystery, and because of his proximity to The Winchesters. It was thought, just about universally agreed that whatever that mysterious figure was, he wasn't human. That just lead to more questions for Austin if course. What kind of hunter hangs out with a supernatural being? Those were the things they killed.

There was no facts about him, but it seemed where ever The Winchesters went, so did he.

Then came stories - first and second hand accounts - about Lucifer. He even heard that the youngest of The Winchesters was working with demon - was even working with the Devil. One of The Winchesters was walking around playing meat suit to Lucifer. There were a lot of grumblings for a while - a lot of hatred for the hero who turned out to betray humanity by collaborating with the big bad, and a sort of personal hatred because that boy had betrayed hunters, and well, hunters held grudges. But then it came down the pipeline that The Winchester had bested the freaking Devil, sacrificed himself, and locked that bastard back up. Turns out, maybe he was a hero all along.

And as the years passed, and Austin did his part by seeing to the end of all manner of possessions and haunted objects and vampires, he found himself thankful everyday that those Winchesters were out there taking care of Hell, and gods. Because that shit was too much for him. He was happy taking care of the small stuff, while The Winchesters in this awesome sounding vintage Impala with a trench coat wearing whatever-he-was, we're taking care of the really big shit-storms.

Eventually the stories got to many to count. Too many for any sort of order. One of the boys was dead, he heard, deals with a demon, then deals with the King of the Hell. He heard the one who sacrificed himself got out, but that he was souless. That scared Austin. But it turns out his brother fixed him, just had to make a deal with Death. Yeah, that's how most stories went, one of these brothers saving the other, and Austin had to admit that for someone like him for worked alone, it would be nice to have someone always watching your back.

There were casualties too, of course. The Roadhouse. Hunters he knew in passing, or just by name, but Austin tried not to deal on that too much. No need to be reminded of your own morality.

Austin, now a seasoned hunter - though still younger then many - could still remember the weeks if fear and uncertainty (though he might not admit it out loud) of a barely-averted apocalypse.

So he just kept doing his job, and prayed they kept doing there job. And the thing with tales like theirs, is he never expected to meet them. Because they may be hunters, but The Winchesters were not like the rest of them. They were bigger then them. Heros. Legends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to post. I actually had it three quarters finished and was going to post it several days ago, but I left it open on the screen while working on it and forgot to hit save, and when I came back, I'd lost it! I was so upset! And honestly, it took me a bit to work up the ambition to rewrite it. I will not let the same mistake happen again.**

 **Anyways , here we go! Thank you to those to took the time to review. It really makes my day!**

 **Edited: 02/23/19**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just ask the CW.**

Real Life Legends: part 2

By ThornsHaveRoses

Austin never expected to meet The Winchesters. Why? Simple. They belonged in story books. Well, if hunters had story books. But that's where legends reside - between pages of books. Their world would never clash with someone as ordinary as him, and that was okay.

Austin was a good hunter. But even good hunters get in overy their heads. Every hunter has that job, that hunt, that they just instinctively know will be their last. Austin honestly didn't know what the hell he was hunting. He'd come here thinking it was a simple werewolf, after hearing about the torn up bodies. But no. Whatever this thing was it could fly. It had wicked sharp talons ten times larger than his hand and blood red eyes and a deadly beak. The second day on the hunt, Austin knew he was in over his head.

He'd called Bobby Singer. That's just what you did in a situation like this. Bobby had told him he knew a couple hunters in the area, and he'd see if they could pop over and help, but it'd be several hours. Austin was grateful, but people were dying. The body count was up to eighteen. Eighteen in just a week. He couldn't wait, not if it meant another person could be torn apart.

And that's how Austin ended up here, holed up in an abandoned church, as the monster tried to find its way in. It's screeching was terrible, a truly inhuman sound as it tore at the doors.

Austin double checked his shotgun again. Loaded

Just like the last three times he checked. He knew, sooner of later, that thing would get in there, and he'd been damned if he went down without a fight. That being said, his bullets had done exactly jack shit against it so far.

Damn. He wasn't ready to die. He stood up by the pulpit, waiting.

There was a smash of glass and the monstrous bird clattered to the floor, knocking pews ascew with his tremendous wings.

Austin trembled, sending up a prayer, as he raised his gun and without hesitating, sent a handful of buckshot into the beasts chest. The creature screeched again, cawing in anger, and Austin felt his heart sink. There was no noticeable impact from his shot. He reloaded quickly, muscle memory moving him through the steps.

The birds piercing eye turned to him and those powerful wings lifted, ready to swoop into him.

"Hey! Ass-bird!"

The birds head whipped around, and so did Austin's. There was a man standing in the church entrance (although how he'd got in, Austin didn't know. He'd locked those doors). Austin starred in shock, although he wasn't sure if it was because of the idiot standing there nonchalantly, or the fact that he'd called this giant, deadly monster an "ass-bird".

Austin knew he had to distract the monster- he couldn't let anyone else get hurt by it. He fired again, and the bird turned to him again, advancing.

"Dude, I was trying to save your ass." The newcomer complained, and Austin couldn't help but shot him an incredeous look. The guy (probably in his thirties) didn't even look worried! He just stood there calmly.

"Oh god." Austin groaned, realizing. This was the hunter Bobby had sent? He shoot the bird again, giving him a few more seconds as the bird paused in shock, teetering on the pews, although it didn't appear to be injured.

"Dean, I thought you were supposed to be helping him." another man chastised, his tone exasperated. Austin hadn't even seen him arrive. He was really tall, with long hair (nice hair too, not the greasy, half washed stuff of most hunters) and he was even clean-shaven.

"Hey! You! Bird-brain!" The tall guy shouted, grabbing a chunk of glass off the ground and throwing it at the creature . The glass bounced off its head with a thud and the tall guy had it's attention.

The shorter man with dark, trimmed hair edged around the pews to Austin, never taking his eyes of the beast. A few feet from Austin he pulled a thin silver blade about eighteen inches long from his back pocket and tossed it to Austin. Austin caught the strange blade. He'd never seen anything like it before.

Dean saw his look. "Never seen an angel blade before?

"A what?"

"That'll dust most things. Angels. Demons. Oh, and this thing for sure."

"You've killed angels with this?" Austin murmured, horrified and incredulous. Oh, he'd heard rumors of angels, but this...

Dean frowned. "Angels are dicks."

Austin felt his jaw drop.

"Dean, a little help if you're done chatting." The tall guy said, drawing Austin's attention back. Sheesh. He'd never been this distracted on a hunt like this.

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean said, moving back to his partner. Austin moved too, the three if them circling the bird.

And even though Austin didn't like these guys (for god's sake, they were facing off against a murderous monster and they couldn't even be serious!) He had to admit they worked well together, cornering the beast, always staying out of the things range.

Austin wasn't so lucky. The monster made a swipe at him with those deadly talons, but Dean, Mr.-Everythings-a-Joke, shoved him out of the way. Austin stumbled, completely unscathed, and glanced back to see Deans shoulder get opened up and bright red blood start to soak into his shirt.

Dean didn't even pause. What kind of pain tolerance did that guy have?

"Ready Sammy?" Then Dean charged at the bird, and Austin stared on shock at the blatant, _stupid,_ move. But then he realized it was just a distraction as the tall one -Sammy? - lunged at it from the side and drove that silver blade into the creatures breast. There was a strange flash of light, almost like lightning inside the bird, then he pulled the blade out and Austin watched as the bird crumbled into a pile of rock and feathers before his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He breathed.

"Never seen a gryphon before?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"Gryphon." The tall one explained. "A creature made of stone and feathers. Often mistaken for a gargoyle - I reckon you can guess where that rumor came from - they originally came from Europe. They hibernate for decades at a time, which is why when they awaken they're always so.. hungry."

"God, you're such a geek Sammy. " Dean joked, even as he pressed his balled up shirt to his shoulder to staunch the blood flow.

"God. Thank you both. Uh, Dean and Sammy. " Austin said, only to the strangest reaction. Dean actually choked, and Sammy's eyes narrowed. "It's Sam. "

Austin held up his hands inocenntly. Clearly that nickname was off limits to anyone but Dean. Duely noted.

These hunters were weird. And every hunter had his quirks, even Austin, but watching these two so nonchalantly bleeding, talking of killing angels, taking on that damn gryphon, only to get offended when he called Sam "sammy". Absolutely mental.

Sam reached over and plucked the angel blade from Austins hand and he let it go reluctantly. Where could he get one, he wonderd.

"Let's get that wrapped up." Sam nodded to Deans arm, and the three traipsed outside, Austin with a last look over his shoulder.

Outside, Austin looked around puzzled. There was his rusted out truck on the curb, but the only other vehicle around was a sleek Chevy Impala. Where was these guys ride? Unless... no. Hunters did not drive cars like that. Not mint condition vintage cars like that.

But they walked right over to it, and Sam popped the trunk, grabbing a med pack which he put on the hood the proceeded to wrap Deans arm as he leaned against the side if it with practised movements.

Austin stared.

"You okay, man?" Sam asked, and Austin realised he'd been staring a little too long.

"That your car?" He said finely.

Dean smiled, even with blood dripping off his fingertips. "My Baby. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well look guys. .."

Sam smiled gently at him. "Don't worry. We get it. You just want to get back to the motel and finely get a good night's sleep, eh?"

Austin appreciated him saying that, instead of the truth they both knew, which was he could barely hold his hands sready. This gryphon had firmly put him into 'the big stuff' category , and he didn't think he liked it. He nodded, then climbed in his truck. He stuck the keys in the ignition. Yeah. He preferred to leave 'the big stuff' to the experts. To people like The Winchesters. ..

He glanced in his review as Sam zipped up the med kit. Wait. There was a third man there. Where the hell had he cone from? And who even dressed like that? Black slacks. White shirt. Tie askew. Tan trench coat -

Holy crap.

That was him. The mysterious guy. And The freaking Winchesters were standing RIGHT THERE. If he hadn't been so shell shocked, he would have got out of his truck, but he just watched as the three men climbed in the Impala, and they sped off without hesitation. Just gone.

Austin ran the last fifteen minutes through his mind. That's all the time it took, he realised, for them to save his ass, and take down the monster. Maybe the stories were true. They had been so easy going about the whole thing, like it really was they're life. And angel blades - an incredible, versitile, heavy-duty weapon he'd never even heard off before.

And the man in the trench coat, who, if Austin had seen what he thought he'd seen, had really appeared out of nowhere

Austin turned the key and his old truck sputtered to life. He turned over The Winchesters again in his mind. Jeans and work boots and t-shirts and plaid. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary to look at. Just hunters, really. But somehow... more.

 **-Stay tuned for part 3! Jody and Austin talk about the boys. Why? Because I want them too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is part 3! If Austin were to meet someone close to the Winchesters and learn a bit more about them.**

 **Thank you to everyone who took a moment to review! It really makes my day. I definitely started writing stories I wanted to read, but I also want to write stories that others get excited about, and reviews help me know if I'm on the tight track.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters.**

Real Life Legends: part 3

By ThornsHaveRoses

Austin looked down at the number he had saved in his phone almost two years ago. He'd never called it. It was a gift from a hunter named Donna. She had given him the number. "Jody's a good hunter. She'll help ya out if yer ever in a jam." Donna had drawled.

It certainly wasn't the first number Austin had got in a similar manner. He almost dropped the phone as another wave of pain washed over him. He was in South Dakota, and this Jody was the closest hunter he knew of - probably the only one in the state, and he needed a med kit, and pair of steady hands, and no questions asked.

Gritting his teeth, he hit the call button. The phone was answered after a couple rings.

"Hello?" A pleasent female voice answered.

"Jody?" Austin didn't even know her last name, but a hunter was a hunter .

"Who is this? " now a tinge of suspicion.

"My name is Austin Grant. Donna gave me your number a ways back, and I was hoping for a bit of help."

"Donna's too nice for her own good. " Jody mumbled, then louder. "What do you need?"

"Just a patch job, actually."

A couple hours later, exhausted and filthy (being covered in his own dried blood was irratating) Austin pulled up infront of a surprising normal looking house. Most hunters had cabins in the woods, or real cheap dumps, but Jody's was a medium sized, well-kept one story in a small community. It was dusk, but he still took minute to make sure no one was out to see his blood-covered body limp into her house.

She must have heard him pull up, because she opened the door for him, and ushered gim into the kitchen. He dropped unceremoniously into a chair in her kitchen, stifling a groan when he did.

For a second she stared at him and he stared at her, both taking a second to assess. Jody was about his age - maybe a couple years older. She was attractive, that's for damn sure. Trim and confident, with short brown hair and a gun holstered at her waist.

"Austin." He said breathlessly.

"Jody." She returned. "No tell me what I'm looking at."

Austin liked her. She was a no-nonsense women, that he could tell when she ordered him out of his shirt, berated him for tangling with a wood nymph alone (those things were vicious), and sewed, cleaned and bandaged a good portion of his back and shoulder.

They made small talk, and Austin appreciated her keeping his mind off his pain. He couldn't believe it when she said she was a sheriff. Hunters didn't often have 'real jobs'. Austin himself mostly paid the bills for his hovel by scoring around the poker or pool table, and doing summer jobs for construction companies. It barely kept the lights on.

When Jody finished, she washed up and moved straight to food, heating up leftover lasagna. After they devoured that, she moved him to the living room. "Don't have a spare room." Jody said with a shrug.

"It's great, Jody. Anythings more comfy then my truck."

"Let me get you some blankets." Jody left the room.

Austin moved to sit, but the photos on the shelf caught his eye. He moved over, saddened but not surprised to see ones of a young boy with the sheriff, who evidently was not here anyone. But he knew the facts - you don't start hunting without a reason. That little boy was Jody's reason.

There were a couple other pictures. That one was defiantly Bobby Singr. Austin had got to met the man once before he died, and he was memorable. There were some of a couple teenage girls, not really smiling for the camera, ones pose saying very clearly, _are you serious?_ then there was one with a super tall guy, his arm around Jody, both of them genuinely smiling. Austin frowned. He looked familiar.

There was another in a frame in the end -the tall guy again, and another man. What a second. .. were those them? He'd only seen them once, more then four years ago, but-

"Here you go." Jody announced.

Austin turned, the photo still in his hand. "Jody - are these The Winchesters?"

A small, unconscious smile flitted across her face. "You know the boys?"

"I... met them once. They saved my skin a couple years back." He admitted.

Jody chuckled. "Yeah. They're good at that."

Austin glanced down at the photo. The two men were sitting on Jody's couch, the tall one, Sam, looking at the camera. Dean was looking off, but you still see a bit of a grin on his face. They looked much the same as when Austin had seen them in that church- maybe a bit older. Austin replaced the photo and sunk onto the couch. "Everyone talks about them - all the stuff, you know, the apocalypse -"

She cut him off, her face darkening. "They don't know what they're talking about. Those boys are good. All they ever do is help, and sacrifice, and fight. Damn good hunters." She concluded, rather gruffly.

"What about Lucifer? There are rumors that The Winchesters let him out."

He could see the indecision on Jody's face - like she didn't want to gossip about the boys she obviously cared about, but also wanted to set the record straight. "They also put him back."she reminded him softly. "Those boys gave gotten dealt a shit-hand, Austin. And all they ever tried to do is help. But... everyone makes mistakes. Like Lucifer. But Sam and Dean... they always own up to them."

"Most hunters don't have very nice things to say about them." Austin said neutrally.

Jody frowned. "Sam and dean - they've been hunting longer then most. Seen a lot of ugly - of the variety you and I never tangle with. People can't understand."

"Don't sell us too short."

Jody gave a half laugh. "The truth, Austin? The truth is that Sam and Dean Winchester are not average hunters. Never have been, never will be. They were raised in the life, which is pretty damn rare in itself. I never met their father, but Bobby Singer never had a whole lot of good to say about him. Their mother was murdered, and John Winchester became obsessed with hunting."

She paused, and Austin figured she was thinking about how quick this life pulled you in, how tight the noose got. He was still a bit amazed that she managed to straddle the line, half in, and half on dry land.

"When you get two boys raised on the road, in shitty motels and knowing what's out there, really out there... well, there was never much normal for Sam and Dean. All they've ever really had was each other." She glanced at the photo. "Hell, they're practically one person in two bodies. They don't do well alone. If you knew them at all, then you'd you know people don't talk about Sam or Dean. They talk about the Winchesters." She gave him a knowing smile, and he remembered he'd referred to them as such not ten minutes ago.

""And all that shit people talk about? Lucifer, and the Darkness, and the Leviathans, and the Horsemen? None of that happened _because_ of those boys. It happened because of the monsters. And dammit, but if the Winchesters were not around, weren't back from the dead, weren't still fighting, the world would be a hell of a lot darker. Hunters - we save people. And I'm damn proud of what we do. But Winchesters - they save the world, Austin."

"They've tangled with Death himself, Knights of Hell, _God._ They've lost so many people, and suffered so much. But they keep swinging. And sure they do it for us, but they're also fighting for each other. The bond between them.." She trailed off, shaking her head in wonder. "Sam and Dean are heros, and give it a generation or two. They'll he legends. "

Austin sat back, a little shocked by Jody's outburst. Yes, half of what she said was ridiculous. But she was the first hunter he'd met to _know_ The Winchesters. She even had _pictures_ of them. Could it be true? All of it? Yeah, some if what she said defiantly matched what heard around dingy bar tables and bottles of scotch, the difference was she said these things in a positive light. Heros, huh? He mused.

Jody turned to leave the room, but Austin had one more quick question. "Jody?"

"Mm?"

"The man with them - in the trench coat. People say that... that _he's_ a monster. "

Jody laughed. A good honest laugh. "That - is Castiel. He's an Angel if the Lord."

Jody closed the door, laughing even harder at the expression on Austins face.

 **A/N: Apologies! This took way longer then I wanted it too, but it's here now. Please review!**


End file.
